


I'm So Sorry (For Forgetting, what you told me)

by lifeanddeath (Ominesca_Deliat)



Series: Star Wars Force Sensitive Afterlife [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dai Bendu (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Afterlife, Gen, Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominesca_Deliat/pseuds/lifeanddeath
Summary: The first thing that Qui Gon said upon his Master Yan Dooku getting to the afterlife was this -“Master, Tyrannus was a stupid name”
Relationships: Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku & Yoda (Star Wars)
Series: Star Wars Force Sensitive Afterlife [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105781
Kudos: 69





	I'm So Sorry (For Forgetting, what you told me)

The first thing that Qui Gon said upon his Master Yan Dooku getting to the afterlife was this -

“Master, Tyrannus was a stupid name”

The last thing that Yan Dooku, formerly known as Darth Tyranus did before he died was this - 

He reached out across the old Master/Padawan bond that he and his master, _(his **first master** , the one who had **raised** him)_ the one they had never broke, even when he had Fallen and said 

“I’m so sorry”

Then he stared at the Chosen One and reached for the light the lovely, lovely kaital, that he had spent his years immersing himself in and felt it overshadowed the more he had left the temple and he thought it would burn. It did burn, in a way, it was cleansing him of all the pain that he had felt for ages and accepting him and he could sense a wave of reassurance and concern from Master Yoda and he wanted to laugh as he sank gratefully into his embrace, because of course his master would still be worried for him after all that had happened that was just so like him.  
___

On the Jedi Temple on Coruscant Master Yoda dropped his walking stick in the middle of the halls and sank to his knees because his Padawan was apologizing, and he sent back a wave of concern and reassurance and forgivness and love and felt his padawan sink into his force embrace and then he was gone.  
___

With his thoughts clear for the first time in years, he felt remorse because this was _not what he had wanted to do!_

Yan Dooku felt his head separated from his body as if from a great distance and there was a flash of light and he was standing in front of Qui-Gon, his padawan who had died, his padawan who-had-started-this, his padawan who was the first-casualty-of-this-war-that-we-didn’t-know, and stared. 

“You know, Master, Tyrannus is a stupid name. Entirely too pretentious, you should have chosen something much more sophisticated if you were going to be a Sith”

And he laughed as he took his padawan’s offered hand and smiled

“Didn’t you know, Padawan, even your old master makes mistakes from time to time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kaital - Light Side of the Force
> 
> This came to me while I was in the middle of class becuase I was thinking about how if Qui-Gon had told Master Dooku to turn back into the light side becuase "Master, Tyrannus is a stupid name!". It's not exactly connected to 'Here we go again!', but it's more a Dooku Redemption scene where he reached back to the light side just before he dies. 
> 
> I wanted him to reconnect with Yoda, who really didn't deserve the pain of feeling like his lineage kinda destroyed the galaxy, because his lineage did and that kind of betrayal hurts. 
> 
> Also, the title - I had to because I kept thinking that it was so well suited if Dooku was Phillip from Hamilton and Yoda was Hamilton. I mean the scenario doesn't fit at all, but the fic got turned around to the I'm so sorry part. 
> 
> Also, if you know how to do the Line Breaks the ones in the middle of the screen, that would be great, please tell me.
> 
> Please tell me what you think, I love reading comments!


End file.
